


Greek Getaway

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony convinces Phil to go on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> For weekly image challenge at 1_million_words

“Let’s run away,” Tony suggested once he settled into one of the chairs in front of Phil's desk. It was the day after the Avengers had to handle another super villain of the week. It was getting old.

Ever since saving the world from Loki’s sad ass attempt at world domination, he and the other Avengers had been going pretty much non-stop and he felt that it was time for a break. He also knew that his lover could use a break since Phil had been pushing himself too hard hoping to catch up on things that he had missed while recovering from the near fatal wound he had received at Loki’s hand.

“Run away to where exactly?” Phil inquired looking up from correcting Barton’s paperwork. He decided to humor Tony since it was easier than telling the billionaire no. Tony had never learned the meaning of that word as Phil quickly discovered after dealing with the fallout that Tony’s casual announcement that he was Iron Man had caused.

“Greece.”

“What is in Greece that you so urgently need to acquire?”

“I’m hurt that you think I have an ulterior motive when all I want to do is spend some quality time with you,” Tony grumbled genuinely hurt and trying not to show it.

“Forget I asked that,” Phil said wondering slightly if he had in fact hurt Tony’s feelings. His lover was very adept at hiding his emotions. “So why Greece?”

“I have a friend who has a villa on a Greek island and he told me I could stay there anytime I wanted,” Tony explained. “So how about it?”

Phil briefly wondered who Tony’s friend was because he thought he knew most of Tony’s friends, but then he only knew the ones Tony had introduced him to. “I don’t know, Tony. I still have a lot of work to catch up on.”

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired of fighting Phil's need to see things through to the end. He didn’t know what to say to convince him to take time off and just relax.

Phil watched Tony close his eyes and practically deflate in front of him. He knew he had once again said the wrong thing. “Okay,” he softly said. “Let’s go.”

Tony's eyes snapped open and looked directly into Phil’s “Are you certain? You’re not just humoring me?”

“I’m certain,” Phil answered not looking away from Tony, so that his lover knew he wasn't just placating him. “Nick was in here earlier giving me hell about not taking better care of myself.”

“You may give him heart failure when you submit your request for time off,” Tony gently teased knowing that Phil and Nick Fury’s friendship was a long and varied one.

Phil rolled his eyes. “You think you’re so funny.”

“I am many things, and yes, funny is one of them,” Tony quickly retorted with an impish grin.

“Go home,” Phil softly ordered. “I’ll see you there in a few hours.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

& * &

Phil sighed as he felt a warm breeze blow in from the window Tony had left open that morning. It ruffled his hair which felt good after months of freezing cold weather.

Tony smiled and looked up from his tablet when he heard Phil’s sigh. “Happy I talked you into coming?”

“If I say yes, you’ll be insufferable for a week,” Phil countered with a wry grin. He set aside the book he had been trying to read. “But, if I say no, then I would be lying.”

“I’ll take that as a yes and try to not be too insufferable,” Tony replied with a dry chuckle. 

“Shut up and get over here,” Phil commanded with a soft growl.

Tony shut off and set aside his tablet before crawling into Phil’s lap. He cupped Phil’s face in his hands and leaned in to draw his mouth into a teasing yet gentle kiss.

Phil moaned into the kiss which encouraged Tony to deepen it and they lost themselves in each other.


End file.
